


When you need a lover

by yuangugu



Category: Dance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuangugu/pseuds/yuangugu
Relationships: G3





	When you need a lover

三打开了门，弟弟有些意外。

毕竟三哥几次三番说过，不想因一时冲动，所以最近不能和他单独见面。他明白三哥的顾虑，今晚过来也只是想尽他所能安慰三哥而已。

但他仰头看到三哥那双泛红的眼睛，黑暗中比星更动人，潮湿又亮润，快要盛载不了的脉脉情意在眼底流转，感动又渴求得看着他，却在对上钢宝直接热烈的目光后，忍不住突然羞涩起来，他眨动几下眼睫，眼珠子轻轻错开闪躲，可爱得要命，又勾人得要命。

钢宝起身，看着他的眼睛，迈开腿两步走进房内，直接吻住他。那破除距离的两步像踏在三儿的心弦上，震得他身心动荡，映入弟弟身影的眼底波光粼粼，但他没有后退，也没有动。

三儿被隔着面罩爱意满满的吻亲得面颊滚烫，浑身发热，一时之间难以呼吸，他自己亲手扯下了碍事的口罩，他知道那意味着什么，但现在的他什么也顾不了了。

直接闻到钢宝身上的气息，反应比他想的还要强烈，源源不绝吸入的气味像是北京盛夏高温的热流，来不及进入鼻腔的，也如同热水般浸泡住他往身体里渗透，五脏六腑都在蒸腾发烫，剧烈震鸣，都在渴望着和那气味的主人水乳交融。

更让人受不了的是那甜蜜得溺死人的爱意，他并不忌糖，但怎么会这么甜，甘甜的香味自口鼻唇舌不断哺喂给他，叫他舌尖发麻呼吸粘滞，像是被团蜜糖裹住脑袋，昏昏沉沉耽溺其中。

弟弟还没怎么碰他，光是接吻时唇舌交缠和钢宝搂在后腰轻轻抚摸的手，就让他全身颤抖裤裆鼓鼓了。

三的衣服后背很快湿了，敏感的器官也持续肿大，把裤子撑涨得发疼，顶在拉链上。弟弟双手搂住他的腰，把他拉近紧贴，同样勃起的下体碰撞到一起，被抱在怀里的三儿像被烫到似的不由得一抖，但很快本能地渴望让他又贴上去，胯部相抵着不住磨蹭。他喘息着挺腰扭胯，那之间隔着裤子拉链，又爽又带着微微刺疼。蹭着那火热又坚硬还微微弹跳的肉器，他感觉到两层裤子也湿了。

他有些意识恍惚，面色红润，光是摩擦就如同醇酒上头，身心快乐无比，但直觉这些对现在的他来说还远远不够。钢宝紧紧抱着他，从他柔软的面颊吻到修长白皙的颈，火般炙热的吐息在他耳边低语：“三哥，三哥～我口袋里有……”

口袋？有？什么？三儿迷茫地从钢宝正在发热渗出薄汗的有力腰胯摸进去，捏出那个四方的塑料小袋时，只觉得体温更高了，胸口鼓胀，心跳得厉害。

钢宝的嘴唇吮吻着他细腻的后颈皮肉，温热的动脉也被爱抚着，三儿一阵阵头皮发麻，血管仿佛快要兴奋至破裂。他侧着头忍不住发出绵软的呜咽，在弟弟怀里无所适从地蹭着扭动，像是想逃又像想要愈加亲密的接触。钢宝舔着他小巧的耳垂，上面的耳洞只剩下细小的孔，他重重的吮了一口，就让三哥脊椎过电似的，抖得像去了半条命。同样渗透情欲低沉带喘的嗓音在他不太清明的脑海里响起：“三哥～帮我戴上吧。”

他印象里以前也有过一次，给偶然发情的弟弟手淫。当时，有这么刺激吗？他记不清。

他被格开大腿，膝盖弯曲着被一下下重重蹭着热鼓鼓湿乎乎的裆部，大腿根部的皮肉麻得簌簌直抖。粘腻的后背靠倚着墙来稳定身体，他的手指颤抖得厉害，握住弟弟那即将插入自己能让他整晚死去活来的要害，又大又热又凶猛，微微凸起的筋络在他柔嫩的手心里滑腻无比，好几次都握不住。

他脑海里忍不住想象被这东西插入体内横冲直撞的感觉，不知不觉，后穴也一动一动地收缩，越发用力夹住弟弟的腿。三儿张着鲜红粉润的可爱小嘴，雾蒙蒙的两眼发直，缺氧似的绵腻喘哼，那索吻的姿态没被忽视，亲够了面颊颈项的钢宝含住了他的嘴唇吮住唇瓣再次深吻，三儿急切吞咽着，仿佛这才是他的氧气之源生命之根。

费了多大劲儿受了多少折磨才把套子好好带上去，三儿已经不想花力气去想了。他嘴里咬着被口水浸湿的薄塑料袋边缘，发丝粘黏的额头抵在钢宝起伏的胸膛，大口大口地用力喘气。

弟弟那双粗糙带劲的大手从揉抚腰背下探到他运动裤内，一手捏住他一边圆滚滚的臀肉，动情揉搓，不时还掰开肉丘，指头来回摩擦他夹紧的臀缝和中心嫩软的小洞。三儿臀部紧绷，骑在弟弟大腿上的双腿直抖，他面朝下，双颊酡红，不会被弟弟看到就越发口无遮拦地叫出浪荡的声音来。

他发潮的屁股夹着弟弟的手指又喘了一阵，总算能说出话来，抬起头那眼神娇艳欲滴，又带着股骨子里的拗劲，断续哑哑地费劲道：“让我看看，我的狼宝宝长大没有……”他脸色更红，细牙咬住一点嘴唇越发欲色靡艳，话音更潮更浪，“来吧，用你引以为傲的破坏力，干死我！”

TBC……


End file.
